codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Code:Breaker Wiki talk:Yukihina
Yukihina (雪比奈, Yukihina) was one of the main antagonists in the series and is one of the six Re-Code underneath the "The One Being Sought". He is now sided with Ogami. Appearance Yukihina has the appearance of a young man with dark skin, blue eyes (brown in the anime), and long black hair. His ethnicity is unknown, although his name and his clothing in one flashback suggest that he is Japanese. He wears a white hoodie with black sleeves underneath a green vest. He also wears jeans. He ties his hair up with bandages, and usually wears his hood over his head. When Rui was still a member of the Re-Codes, he wore a black hoodie underneath a black leather jacket, and jeans. He also wore a wooden cross necklace around his neck. In his Lost Form, Yukihina's gender is swapped where he appears as an androgynous woman with the same outward appearance as his male self excluding the female additions. Personality Yukihina is shown to be a somewhat distant and very calm person as he is rarely intimidated by anything. He was shown to be smiling when "The One Being Sought" had regained his lost power as he said "I don't care about the system or new legal code, but all he cares about is destruction and killing. I never get bored being with him." He also tells Rui that he will not hesitate to kill those who get into his way. Yukihina has a slightly sadistic side to his personality, smiling and amused by Rui Hachiouji when he was killing her to get the card key for the Pandora's box, stating "You screaming in pain isn't bad either." Yukihina secretly holds a sense of respect for other warriors and comrades, as stated by Heike in chapter 163. He is also very shameless as after he entered his lost form, he made no attempts at obtaining proper clothing as his ordinary ones were too loose for his female body. Also he allowed himself to become naked in public during this period without even acknowledging any lewd stares he may get such as Zed's. History A part of his background was given in chapter 151, when Yukihina demanded Heike to change him from the undead, giving his life back. Yukihina was actually a member of the first generation of the Code:Breakers, but betrayed Heike for unknown reasons, prompting Heike to turn him into an undead, also deleting his memories regarding 'Eden' and his life as a Code:Breaker. Before Yukihina became a Code:Breaker, his abilities and personality were so desired by Heike that Heike had bowed down before Yukihina. Story Yukihina was known to have met up with "The One Being Sought" sometime overseas after having met Kouji and Rui Hachinoji and became one of the Re-Codes. He also knew Ogami before he offically got his current name; Ogami Rei. In chapter 61, he was revealed to have met Hiyori and recruited her in with Kouji and Rui back when she had been abandoned after her parents' death. During the last Great War, Yukihina had fought against Heike Masaomi for over 3 days and nights straight until both had lost their powers on the fourth day. Not much as is known after that. In chapter 96, Yukihina appears with Kouji to help Prince and Ogami. They were also sent by 'Him' to protect Ogami, however he still has not forgiven Ogami for killing 'Him', saying to Ogami that "he" wants to be the one to kill him (Ogami). In chapter 110, Yukihana reveals his bandaged chest with a tattoo on it. It seems to be his trumph card to win the 100 Heike style (100 of Heikes'). However it seemed to be very dangerous as Rui tried to stop him, saying that everyone there would be killed by it. Thankfully, he was interrupted by Code:Emperor. Infiltrating Eden: Round 1 In chapter 129, Yukihina reveals that he is an undead, stating he does not have a heart and his body won't die, or perhaps already is dead, which is why his body is freezing cold. His "Life" and "Living" was taken away by Heike, and his plan for Eden is having Heike succumb to him in a pool of his own blood. Infiltrating Eden: Round 2 In chapter 163, Yukihina refused to help the group create the Mirror because it required him to work with Heike. When they are attacked by Freezing Houkabe, he tries countering Houkabe's ice powers, only to discover that Houkabe's ice powers were stronger than his. When Houkabe unveiled his human pillars, however, Yukihina is continuously seen, expressionless, witnessing the people's suffering. As the others try avoiding the pillars, Yukihina proceeds to cut through the pillars, slicing the people in half, stating "You're too soft." As Houkabe reasserts his superiority, Yukihina blasts a hole through him, surprising all. Yukihina reveals his true ability, Water Form, which allows him to control water in all its phases. Yukihina proceeds to turn the ice surrounding Houkabe's body into water vapor; because water vapor takes up more volume, Houkabe would explode. Realizing that he is about to die, Houkabe pleads to Yukihina to spare his life, as Yukihina had a human heart. However, Yukihina replies coldly, "Human's heart? ...guess not. I'm an undead, not a human, after all. No matter what, I'll never forgive you," then used High Mist Death Scythe to kill Houkabe. Afterwards, Rui grabbed Yukihina's jacket and demanded to know why he killed the people trapped in the pillars, to which he responded that they were in the way. He then grabbed her throat and threatened to kill her, too, if she got into his way. However, when one of the men thanked Yukihina for killing them, preserving their pride, Rui realized that Yukihina had done it for them. As the warrior dies, he uses his last breath to tell Yukihina to destroy EDEN; Yukihina reveals the mirror, saying that it was unnecessary to tell him such a thing. In Eden's headquarters, he tells the other Code:Breakers not to interfere in Heike's battle with Saechika, but they do so anyways. Yukihina seals Heike's arm back on with ice, then proceeds to attack him with ice. The Five Angels Once the Angels appear, both he and Heike are seen getting their power sucked out. They both survive Saechika's Effacement, and then buy time for the Code:Breakers to escape. When Heike suggested Yukihina to retreat and go with the Code:Breakers, Yukihina instead blasted Heike away and took on the Angels with Kouji and Sakurako. It is unknown what happened to them after the explosion. "Fussy Lunch" reveals that he had a conversation with the three to Ogami, but does not reveal what happened to them when questioned about it. He and Sakurako appear to save the group when they are attacked by "Cat Boy" and "Franken". Anime In the anime, Yukihina appears in episode 3 as an ally of Hitomi's, briefly sparring with Yuuki and escaping. He reappears in episode 5, entering Prime Minister Fujiwara's room with an unknown purpose. Although Fujiwara asks him if Hitomi was also interested in the children with special abilities, Yukihina gives no reply. In episode 6, Yukihina is present when Hitomi awakens. He asks what Hitomi planned to do with all the missing agents, who were frozen in their places. Hitomi replies that he would "create a new world," and uses his electricity to control them. Yukihina is later seen kidnapping the Prime Minister after luring most of the Code:Breakers. Powers and Abilities Expert Archer: Yukihina is shown using a bow and arrow in chapter 151 and was able to accurately target Heike from atop Kibou High's rooftop though the code:breaker was able to avoid it with ease. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yukihina has fought in many battles. With his undead status, surviving hand-to-hand battles is easy for him. Yukihina has also fought with Heike for three days and three nights. Immortality (former): '''Due to Zed making him undead, Yukihina is virtually immortal as his body will instantly recover from any damage and is even unaffected by age. It was been shown perhaps being immortal also allows him to avert his Code:End as he has been using his special power since the Meiji Era over a century ago and had once fought against Heike for three days and three nights continuously with both expending their powers fully and even now Yukihina has yet to show any signs of coming near Code:End. Though he is no longer immortal after re-obtaining his life from Heike during their final fight. Special Power Forms of Water Yukihina has the ability to manipulate the '''Forms of Water (水態, Mizu Tai), allowing him to create any shape, form, mass, or density however he chooses. The polar opposite of the Azure Flame, it allows Yukihina to create ice and snow by freezing water vapor. He was first shown being able to freeze the temperature around him to the point where he practically covered the entire room in ice. He was shown to be able to form spikes of ice out in the air and use them as projectile weapons. as well as form shields of ice to block attacks. He has also been shown to be able to create water that can be hardened into a blade stronger that steel by increasing the water preassure around it, and can cause extreme damage with it. He can even turn his own body into ice and shatter it apart to reform somewhere else as a form of transportation, as well as use ice to reconnect severed body parts. He can also cool the hydrogen molecules in the air to create water vapor (or fog) to blind people's vision. Techniques *'Eternity Zero:' He emits an ice storm from his body to freeze the entire room and everyone in it. *'Aqua Sword:' Using liquid water, he is able to make a slash that can cut through most materials. *'Ice Reflection:' Yukihina creates a shield of ice which relfects enemy attacks similar to a mirror. *'High Mist Death Scythe:' Causes a phreatic explosion by turning water or ice into vapor, which takes up more volume, resulting in an explosion. Relationships "The One Being Sought" Yukihina is known to very loyal/respects "The One Being Sought". He said that he never gets bored when he's with "The One Being Sought". His mind blanked out for a second when "The One Being Sought" was killed by Ogami. Rui interpreted it as Yukihina being sad because of his respect for "The One Being Sought". He attacked Ogami, asking if he was happy now that "The One Being Sought" was dead but was stopped by Kouji. Kouji Yukihina is seen a lot with Kouji. Kouji was also the only one able to stop Yukihina from attacking. Yukihina seems to be the only one able to understand Kouji in his lost form. Rui Hachiouji Yukihina and Rui seem to have been close when they worked together as Re-Codes, but once Rui defected, he became cold towards her and openly stated that he would not hesitate to kill her if necessary. When he ambushes her in Shibuya Mansion, he attempted to kill her with his ice, stating that "You screaming in pain isn't bad, either." Later on, when Yukihina and Kouji join Ogami's side, Rui states that "You two never change", which shows that they are probably back to the same relationship as before. However, Yukihina still belittles Rui at times. Masaomi Heike Yukihina despises Heike, as Heike had turned him into an undead one hundred years ago after Yukihina betrayed EDEN. The reason why Yukihina betrayed EDEN is unknown, but the zombification was Yukihina's "punishment". Yukihina fights with Heike at any moment he can, and Heike sees Yukihina as even worse than Rui for taking advantage of Rui's kindness. On the other hand, Yukihina believes Heike to be "irrational". In chapter 189, when Rui suggests that she'll one day make something that Heike likes, Heike sees Yukihina in her and promptly rejects her notion. It seems as though Yukihina and Heike had been on good terms in the past, and Heike is attempting to bury those memories to move on. Trivia *According to chapter 123, Yukihina can drive, as he owns a car. *He is able to understand Kouji in Kouji's lost form, even though Kouji is a wolf and cannot speak. *Yukihina seemed to act as a guardian for Yuuki during the infiltration arc. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ex-Code Breaker Category:Re-Code Category:Dignified Power Users